To Love You More
by takarisma
Summary: UPDATE. Musim semi seharusnya menjadi musim yang membahagiakan bagi setiap orang. Tapi bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, musim semi hanya membawa kebahagiaan yang semu dalam hidup mereka. MIND TO READ AND REVIEW.
1. Cuplikan

Fic ni sih dah lama mau ku publish, tapi baru bisa ku publish sekarang. Hehehe...

Aku minta maaf coz fic ni cuma nampilin cuplikan dari chapter per chapter doang. Tapi entar bakal aku publish yang lengkapnya kok...

Maaf kalo cuma bikin padat FFN doang. Terakhir aku cuma mau bilang...

"SELAMAT MEMBACA..."

**To Love You More**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

"Kenapa awan selalu bisa menyembunyikan matahari? Apakah dalam sekejap, mendung mampu menyingkirkan?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersikap lebih dewasa dan lebih fokus. Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang super membingungkan.

"Kapan hujan akan reda dan mendung termakan oleh matahari?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat jalan pernapasannya dan rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Sasuke...Aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Aku bukan Tuhan yang sanggup mengubah hati manusia. Aku tak mampu membawa air untuk memadamkan api di hatinya. Aku lemah..." kata Naruto lirih sambil memejamkan matanya dan terlihat sedih. Mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, Sakura tertunduk diam. Rasa sakit dan cinta bergelut di hatinya. Yang lebih besar, tentu ia yang menang. Namun tak satupun diantara dua itu sanggup membuatnya memilih.

"Kami-sama...bolehkah aku memilih? Bolehkah aku memilih untuk... tak memilih keduanya? Aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Aku bingung. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit walaupun...walaupun aku tak mengingatnya. Walaupun aku berusaha melupakannya...Doshite...? Doshite...? Watashi..." jeritnya dalam hati.

**Chapter 2**

Angin kembali muncul menggugurkan satu persatu kelopak bunga sakura. Salah satu dari kelopak itu jatuh perlahan tepat di depan mata Sasuke. Hati Sasuke seketika itu pula berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi tenang, namun ada perasaan bersalah serta rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sakura..." ujarnya dengan tegas, namun dibalik itu ada sebuah nada kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tak mampu menembus suaranya yang memang tegas.

"Sakura...Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung, namun dalam hatinya kesal.

"Tidak...Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke tenang hingga semakin membuat kedua temannya penasaran.

_Alunan melodi yang muncul dari sebuah violin _

_menyatu dalam hati_

_Tatkala keceriaan berubah menjadi kesedihan_

_Tatkala kebencian berubah menjadi dendam_

_Tatkala airmata tak mampu jatuh membasahi tanah_

_Tatkala itulah sebuah melodi dimainkan_

Malam ini, dia benar-benar seperti Tuan Putri yang siap bersanding dengan Pangeran hatinya. Namun, semua yang dia harapkan tak jua muncul dihadapannya.

_Bintang yang kian menjadi permadani malam_

_Menutupi kekecewaan yang telah kau berikan_

_Langit hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang terjadi padaku_

_Bulan kan merintih, menjerit, namu tersenyum_

_melihat aku hanya meratapi nasibku_

_Tuhan..._

_Mampukah aku menjalani semua ini _

_Bila hatiku sudah tak mampu lagi?_

**Chapter 3**

"Sasukeeee...." desahnya.

_"Aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu. Sasuke..."_

Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri, mendadak merasa ada yang memanggil namanya dan mengatakan kalau mencintainya. Namun matanya tak sanggup melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia yang sedang tertidur, tak kuta untuk membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat.

"Sasukeee...Aku..." ujarnya sambil terus mangatur nafasnya dan membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

Bulan purnama tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi dibalik awan. Dia takut melihat apa yang terjadi. Sanggupkah Sasuke menahan gejolak di hatinya saat sebuah bunga mekar dan mewangi dihadapannya? Karena sedingin apapun sikap lelaki, tetap saja dia memiliki nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati. Sasuke merasakannya...Sebuah sentuhan hangat menyentuh kulitnya, pipinya, rambutnya, matanya, dadanya, hidungnya, dan bibirnya.

"Sakura..." ucapnya lembut dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan itu.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Karin. Sakura itu bukanlah siapa-siapa bagiku. Aku jauh lebih membutuhkan dirimu daripada dia. Karena kau penting bagiku. Itu adalah alasan, kenapa aku memilihmu," jawab Sasuke dan membuat airmata Karin berhenti untuk sesaat.

**Chapter 4**

Naruto memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Sakura. Airmata Sakura menetes perlahan membasahi pipinya, saat Naruto mendekatkan tangannya dan memasangkan kalung itu. Setelah kalung itu berada menghiasi leher Sakura, Sakura segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis

Hujan bunga sakura menyelimuti romansa cinta yang mulai tercipta diantara dua hati itu. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sakura dan seolah tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu pergi darinya. Erat dan sangat erat Naruto memeluk Sakura. Airmata yang turun mengalir dari mata Sakura membasahi punggung Naruto.

"Naruto...Arigatou..." kata Sakura disela-sela tangisannya.

"Sakura-chan mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Naruto yang seolah menawarkan dirinya sebagai bodyguard gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Tidak perlu Naruto. Lagipula aku mau mampir ke toko bunga milik Ino," jawab Sakura secara halus.

**Chapter 5  
**

Suasana yang begitu menyenangkan membuat beberapa murid akademi ninja berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Mereka memainkan kunai yang sebenarnya tak boleh dimainkan di jalan. Namun karena ketidak hati-hatian para anak itu, salah satu kunai yang dipegang menyambar lengan Sakura.

"Akh.." Sakura sedikit kesakitan dan ia pun setengah berteriak hingga membuat Sasuke yang tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, kaget mendengar suara yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Gomen...Nee-san...Gomen..." Anak yang melukai Sakura itu ketakutan melihat darah yang mengalir di lengan Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia merasa kalau suara itu adalah suara Sakura. Tapi dia tak melihat Sakura disana. Sedangkan Karin terlihat bingung melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Karin sambil ikut celingukan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke saat memperhatikan perubahan pada wajah Karin yang semula kelihatan segar menjadi pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu..Aku mau istirahat dulu, Sasuke..." Karin menuju kamar dan langsung terbaring lemah disana. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar.

**Chapter 6**

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Tatapan matanya pada Sakura begitu tajam, menyimpan berjuta kebencian, karena Sakura adalah kunoichi Konoha.

"Aku senang...Sasuke-kun kembali kesini..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi....Aku tidak senang bertemu menginjakkan kakiku di Konoha...Apalagi bertemu denganmu..!" kata Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka lebar kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini padaku?" tanya Sakura dan cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Airmata perlahan jatuh menets membasahi mata hatinya.

"Karena kau..." jawab Sasuke dengan tegas, namun Sakura benar-benar terperangah sast Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak mampu ia dengar.

ZRAAASH

Air mengguyur seluruh tubuh perempuan itu. Disela air itu tersimpan sebuah luka dari hatinya. Airmata membaur dengan air yang ia gunakan untuk mandi. Dia bersandar di dinding kamar mandi penginapan itu. Pikirannya kacau saat mengingat cara Sasuke memandang gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama....yang kerap kali tanpa sadar disebut oleh Sasuke. Perempuan itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi bagian dada sampai pahanya.

"Sasuke...Jadikan aku milikmu... malam ini..!' tegasnya.

TBC

Seperti itulah cuplikannya...maaf kalo ada yang salah, gaje, membingungkan, dll...

klo mau di flame juga tak ape-ape..Kuterima segala bentuk review-nya...

Sebenernya sih masih panjang, tapi aku rada males ngetiknya...Hehehe....

Ya udah, gitu aja ya....


	2. Chapter 1

_**Title : To Love You More**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruSaku  
**_

**To Love You More**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari mulai terbenam dan desir angin menyapa lembut terasa sangat bersahabat, hingga mampu menghilangkan kesedihan di wajah gadis bermata hijau dengan rambutnya yang terurai bebas, seraya ikut menyapa alam sekelilingnya. Tatapan mata gadis itu begitu lembut, namun menyimpan berjuta misteri yang terpendam dalam hatinya.

Hari telah berganti hari, bulan telah berubah, tahun takkan sama dengan yang lalu. Telah lama dia pergi, meninggalkan luka yang tak mampu aku selami. Karena kau, aku ada disini, dengan cinta yang tak mampu kuraih. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Dia telah mematahkan hatiku, menghancurkan seluruh impianku, berlari...dan terus berlari menjauh dariku. Dia...Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang yang teramat penting bagiku, seorang yang telah mengambil hatiku, dan seorang yang...Entahlah...Aku mulai bingung dengan perasaanku.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang begitu menyengat, mencoba mengmbil celah di salah satu sisi jendela, dan membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi. Matahari mulai tersenyum riang tatkala dia, Haruno Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Seketika gadis itu bangun dan arah matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang membawa kenangan sekaligus derita baginya. Tatapannya begitu tajam, seolah menyimpan kepahitan dan kebencian yang amat dalam pada foto itu.

Tak ada yang menarik saat dia menatapnya. Hanya saja perasaan sakit begitu terasa menyelimuti hatinya, dikala mata itu tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja seluruh urat syaraf di tubuhnya tak berfungsi. Otaknya hanya mampu merekam sebagian saja apa yang ia rasakan. Sakit...Perih...

"Sasuke-kun..." tuturnya lirih. Perlahan butir-butir airmata jatuh menetes membasahi satu persatu pori-pori di wajahnya. Entahlah...Apakah pori-pori itu mampu menampung jutaan airmata yang ia tuangkan tanpa peduli pada kulit itu atau tidak? Tetapi meskipun perih terus ia rasakan, namun hatinya tak bisa menolak untuk tetap mengukirkan nama itu di hatinya. Tapi kemudian, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai benar-benar terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, melupakan Sasuke dan segalanya yang ia ingat tentang pemuda itu.

Blazer putih dan rok span sepaha melekat di tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit plus rambutnya yang tergerai begitu indah. Sakura pun bediri di depan cermin sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Sesosok bayangan itu menatapnya dalam kehalusinasian yang ia buat.

'Tidak, tidak, tidak..!" serunya sambil mengeleng-gelangkan kepalanya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura...Ayo bangun! Jangan terus berharap lagi padanya...! Ayo, Sakura...Ayo..!" ujarnya dalam hati meski agak dipaksakan. Dia mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya segala kegalauan hati yang ia buat sendiri, perlahan mulai menghilang. Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, Konoha Internasional Hospital. Dia terlihat sangat cantik. Wajahnya begitu berseri seakan tak memiliki masalah apapun. Sepanjang jalan itu, dia tersenyum pada orang-orang yang dilihatnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san.." sapa para perawat kala melihat Sakura berjaln menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

"Ohayou minna-san..." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan menyusuri satu persatu lorong rumah sakit dan tiba di sebuah ruangan, tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya pekerjaan sudah menunggu dirinya. Jadwal operasi serta laporan kesehatan pasien sudah minta untuk ditindaklanjuti oleh dirinya. Namun tak satupun rasa sesal sekaligus ekspresi mengeluh untuk pekerjaan sebanyak itu. Dia tetap fokus pada pekerjaan yang akan dia kerjakan.

* * *

Terik matahari serasa hendak membakar kulit. Panasnya mulai menembus jendela ruangan Sakura. Pekerjaan yang hampir menguras seluruh tenaga otaknya, perlahan mulai selesai ia kerjakan. Dia menghela nafas lega.

Tok, tok, tok

"Eh..." Sakura agak bingung, kenapa pintunya diketuk seperti itu? Karena biasanya, kalau ada yang mau bertemu dengan Sakura, dia langsung masuk atau menyebut namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Pintunya pun dibuka. Lalu muncullah sesosok pemuda dengan gayanya yang khas, serta matanya yang memancarkan kejernihan, pakaiannya yang rapi dengan style yang simple serta senyuman manis yang ia berikan hanya untuk sang Putri.

Sakura tak berkedip sedikitpun sast menatap pemuda itu. Raut wajah penuh kekaguman serta ekspresi keceriaan terpancar sangat jelas dari gadis itu. Seolah menemukan kembali apa yang hilang dari dirinya. Rasa lelah tak terasa lagi sast dia hadir di hadapan Sakura.

"Ini kan sudah waktunya istirahat, Tuan Putri Sakura-chan.." seru pemuda itu, hingga sedikit mengagetkan Sakura yang masih terpana olehnya.

"Tuan Putri?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Yaaa.. .Bagiku kau adalah Tuan Putri..." jawab pemuda itu santai sambil tersenyum dan terus membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan kerja terus...Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar nih..." bujuk sekaligus mohon pemuda itu sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menarik tanganku.." protes Sakura yang agak sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda itu.

"Maaf Sakura-chan..." sesal pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Dia pun langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak apa-apa..." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu pun berbalik tersenyum padanya.

Mereka pun pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku Resutoran. Tempat ini berubah jika dilihat dari beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tempat ini bergaya Jepang klasik. Selain itu pula, Resutoran ini dibangun di samping Konoha Rock Garden. Pengunjung selain bisa menikmati rasa ramen yang lezat, juga dapat mendekatkan diri ke alam dengan berkunjung ke Konoha Rock Gard

"Oh...Naruto, ya..." sapa seorang setengah baya ketika melihat pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu masuk ke dalam Resutoran miliknya itu.

"Iya, Paman..." sahut Naruto bersemangat sambil menggulung setengah lengan bajunya dan tertawa cengengesan. "Hehehe..." Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Paman, aku pesan Negi Ramen dengan kuah yang banyak..." kata Naruto sambil membayangkan makanan itu tepat di hadapannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oh, iya, jangan lupa ochanya...!" lanjut Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku sama seperti Naruto," kata Sakura tenang. Naruto heran mendengar ucapan Sakura dan raut wajahnya pun ikut berubah keheranan.

"Eh? Sakura-chan..." katanya heran. Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang baginya agak kelihatan aneh.

"Wah...kalian kompak, ya..!" seru penjual ramen tersebut. Naruto makin heran sendiri mendengar ucapan si penjual ramen itu.

"Aku akan segera membuatkannya untuk kalian..." kata penjual ramen itu lagi. Dia pun segera menuju dapur dan membuatkan ramen dengan dibantu putrinya tercinta, Ayame, gadis yang sering digoda oleh Kakashi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ramen pun diantarkan ke meja Naruto dan Sakura yang saat itu mereka duduk bersama. Asapnya memberi aroma yang khas, hingga membuat orang-orang tergoda untuk memakannya. Negi yang ditaburi di atas ramen memberi warna tersendiri yang semakin menonjolkan keistimewaan ramen tersebut.

"Itadakimasu...!" seru Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hmmm...Enaakkk..." kata Naruto yang angannya mulai terbuai oleh kelezatan mie ramen Ichiraku yang sangat disukainya. Baginya serasa terbang ke angkasa. Tapi bagi Sakura biasa saja. Dia tidak seheboh Naruto yang seperti orang yang baru pertama kali makan mie ramen Ichiraku. Mungkin Naruto lebih pantas disebut The King of Ramen daripada calon Hokage.

Selesai makan, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke Konoha Rock Garden untuk menghilangkan stres dengan melihat pemandangan yang ada di sana. Gemericik air yang mengalir pada sungai-sungai kecil yang ada di sana, serta suara kicau burung yang bersahabat, mampu mengubah hati yang sedih menjadi gembira. Batu-batuan yang tersusun rapi serta pencahayaan yang alami dari sinar matahari, memberikan kesan alami pada tempat itu. Naruto pun mengajak Sakura ke salah sati cottage yang ada di sudut tempat itu. Dari sana jelas terlihat keindahan Konoha Rock Garden yang biasa menjadi tempat bagi para pasangan untuk menyatukan hati mereka.

Pohon sundrops dan blue-eyed grass, wild pink, yellow stargrass, dan stiff aster adalah tanaman yang ikut menghiasi tempat bernuansa klasik itu. Naruto berdiri di depan cottage itu sambil memandangi langit yang tiba-tiba saja menyembunyikan matahari.  
Gelap...  
Hitam...  
Semuanya hanya menimbulkan aura yang menusuk jiwa.

Sakura heran melihat sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih diam. Dia pun khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Kenapa awan selalu bisa menyembunyikan matahari? Apakah dalam sekejap, mendung mampu menyingkirkan matahari?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersikap lebih dewasa dan lebih fokus. Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang super membingungkan.

"Kapan hujan akan reda dan mendung termakan oleh matahari?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Tatapan matanya begitu memilukan, namun ia terfokus pada satu hal. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa itu.

"Naruto, apa maksudmu?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan penuh pertanyaan yang menghiasi pikirannya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat jalan pernapasannya dan rasanya bener-benar sakit.

"Sasuke...Aku tak bisa membawanya kembali...Aku bukan Tuhan yang sanggup mengubah hati menusia. Aku tak mampu membawa air untuk memadamkan api di hatinya. Aku...lemah..." kata Naruto lirih sambil memejamkan matanya dan tertunduk sedih. Mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, Sakura tertunduk diam. Rasa cinta dan sakit bergelut di hatinya. Yang lebih besar, tentu ia yang menang. Namun tak satu pun diantara dua itu sanggup membuatnya memilih.

Desir angin yang lembut perlahan mulai menampar dirinya. Daun-daun berguguran jatuh menghiasi sungai-sungai kecil yang begitu jernih. Naruto kini mulai kembali membuka matanya dan apa yang ia lihat, tak sama dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Naruto, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit," kata Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto sebenarnya tahu bahwa Sakura hanya ingin menghindar dari semua yang ia ucapkan. Sakura berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa...Kau 'kan masih harus bekerja, Sakura-chan..." kata Naruto yang kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

* * *

Tak terasa matahari telah berganti bulan dan bintang. Hamparan perhiasan malam menjadi atap yang menyelimuti desa. Penuh warna dan cahaya. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Dengan ditemani ribuan bintang yang menghiasi angkasa dan suara binatang malam yang mulai menyeruak keluar menemani sepi setiap insan, Sakura pun pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sebelum itu, dia mampir ke kuil Ryoanji yang berada dekat Konoha Internasional Hospital.

_"Kami-sama...Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan...Aku...tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan...Jalan hidup yang kutempuh saat ini, sebenarnya aku meragukannya...Aku ragu pada diriku sendiri..." _Sakura terlihat dilema, namun perasaan hatinya tak mampu terungkap lewat raut wajahnya.

_"Kami-sama...bolehkah aku memilih? Bolehkah aku memilih untuk... tak memilih keduanya? Aku tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Aku bingung. Entah kenapa, hatiku sakit. Walaupun...Walaupun aku tak mengingatnya. Walaupun aku berusaha melupakannya...Doshite...? Doshite...? Watashi..." _jeritnya dalam hati. Airmata jatuh perlahan membasahi hatinya. Namun ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat dipaksakan. Senyuman yang seolah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar tragis memang, melihat orang seperti dia.

Sakura amat menderita karena ia terus-menerus menipu dirinya sendiri. Berpura-pura bahagia, padahal hatinya menjerit kesakitan. Hampir setiap hari, ia meluapkan emosinya di kuil tersebut. Namun airmata tak jua mengalir membasahi pipinya. Matanya menyiratkan kepahitan yang mendalam dari setiap cerita di bagian hidupnya. Goresan cinta yang ia ukir di hatinya malah menambah luka itu semakin dalam.

Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan ditemani ribuan bintang yang tak pernah mampu mengabulkan harapannya. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia bimbang. Dia telah memilih jalan hidup yang mungkin dia sesali. Ya, mungkin seperti itulah keadaannya.

"Kami-sama..." ujarnya lirih.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

**Alhamdulillah...Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini setelah ku ketik lebih dari 2 minggu lamanya. Hehehe.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca dan review fic saya yang tidak jelas ini...*kebakuan***

**Sebelum aku berkata-kata lagi, aku mau bales review dulu, yach.**

**OKE,,Dimulai dari...**

**FiiFii Swe-Cho : **Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review. Ini aku update...Agak kelamaan sich..Maaf yach...Maaf juga kalau yang waktu aku review fic FiiFii, itu termasuk flame. Aku gak bermaksud loch...

**Beby-chan :** Terima kasih udah mau review fic saya. Untuk yang ngomong di chapter 6 itu...Hehehe...RAHASIA dulu yach...ga pa2 kan? Tapi sepertinya Beby-chan udah tahu dech...hehehe

**Azuka Kanahara :** Terima kasih atas review dan masukannya.. Kalo untuk Lemon,,,Ehmmm...Maybe yes, maybe no...hehehe...Insya Allah yach..Untuk chapter 4, emang NaruSaku, tapi cuma selingan kok. Naruto di sini cuma pelengkap.

**Risle-coe :** Terima kasih udah mau review. Ini memang belum semuanya. Saat ini yang kepikiran sich baru sampai 8 chapter. Aku masih agak bingung sama endingnya. Terutama untuk pemotongan di setiap chapternya.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah ku update.

**SasuChiha LowVeRezz : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini aku update.

**Mungkin itu saja. Terakhir saya cuma mau bilang...Mohon kritik dan sarannya dengan mencari kekurangan fic saya ini, karena saya sadar, fic saya jauh dari kata sempurna...Thanks for all..**


	3. Chapter 2

Hai kawan-kawan semuanya..! Akhirnya Za update nih chapter terbaru fic Za yang aneh bin ga jelas ini. Kalau boleh Za mau cerita dikit soal fic ini. Sebenarnya Za buat fic ini udah lama banget. Sekitar bulan Desember 2009 lalu. Dan fic ini juga udah sampai tahap ending. Tapi baru bisa Za publish sekarang karena banyak kendala dan Za juga banyak tugas dari sekolah. Ehmm...mungkin Za cuma mau cerita itu aja. Gak penting banget kan? Hehehehe...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt and Comfort**

**Rated :T  
**

**To Love You More**

**Chapter 2**

Bunga-bunga kembali berguguran kala hujan mulai membasahi setiap alur kehidupan yang telah disiapkan oleh Sang Pencipta**. **Sepanjang jalan itu dipenuhi oleh ribuan kelopak bunga yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Tak terasa ya, sudah musim semi..." Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berujar seraya menghela nafas dan memandangi sekitar yang penuh dengan bunga.

"Benar-benar indah..." Seorang perempuan menambahkan perkataan pemuda tadi. Matanya melirik seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gayanya yang cool. Pemuda itu memakai kemeja polos berwarna putih yang kerah atas bajunya terbuka tiga kancing dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sa...su...ke..." Perempuan tadi menyebut nama pemuda yang cool itu dengan tatapan mata yang menggoda dan desah nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Dia pun segera menyambar lengan pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei Sasuke...! Kau mau-maunya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita seperti dia!" kata pemuda berambut abu-abu tadi dengan nada menyindir perempuan itu dan telunjuknya mengarah ke mata perempuan yang sedang memeluk Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat membenci perempuan yang tidak jelas itu.

"Apa maksudmu!" Perempuan itu langsung naik darah mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut. Dengan tenangnya Sasuke berkata, " Kalian berdua, hentikan!"

"Iya, ya...Aku mengalah. Karin, maaf..." ujar pemuda tersebut pada perempuan yang ternyata bernama Karin.

"Cih," Karin memalingkan wajahnya.

Angin kembali muncul menggugurkan satu persatu kelopak bunga sakura. Salah satu dari kelopak itu jatuh perlahan tepat di depan mata Sasuke. Hati Sasuke seketika itu pula berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi tenang, namun ada perasaan bersalah serta rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Sakura..." ujarnya dengan tegas, namun dibalik itu ada sebuah nada kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tak mampu menembus suaranya yang memang tegas.

"Hah?" Karin bingung. Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke curiga sekaligus penuh pertanyaan.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu pun menatap Sasuke dengan aneh. Dia merasakan aura Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. Bukan aura kebencian atau dendam, tapi aura yang bersih. Namun ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan seperti apa aura yang ia rasakan itu.

"Sakura...Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung, namun dalam hatinya kesal.

"Tidak...Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke tenang hingga semakin membuat kedua temannya penasaran.

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan misteri yang sulit dipecahkan oleh kedua temannya. Sementara itu, bunga sakura terus menyelimuti jalan yang ia telusuri. Seberapa tahan hatinya untuk menekan seluruh perasaannya, dia tidak tahu. Sasuke berhenti di salah satu sudut jalan itu. Dan ia mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga sakura. Dipegangnya dengan hati-hati kedua sisi kelopak itu. Matanya mentap penuh kesedihan, kesepian, dan semua tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Kedua teman Sasuke tak bisa mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh melangkah ke arah yang mereka tak tahu, Mereka hanya mencoba mencari, meskipun kecewa mereka dapatkan. Bunga sakura pun semakin menyapu pemandangan mata mereka. Begitu indah, namun begitu menyesakkan.

_Alunan melodi yang muncul dari sebuah violin _

_menyatu dalam hati_

_Tatkala keceriaan berubah menjadi kesedihan_

_Tatkala kebencian berubah menjadi dendam_

_Tatkala airmata tak mampu jatuh membasahi tanah_

_Tatkala itulah sebuah melodi dimainkan_

Sasuke terus memandangi kelopak bunga itu. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip saat menatap dalam kelopak itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang diingatnya. Tapi dia tak tahu itu apa. Bunga itu sungguh membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Perasaan batinnya seolah mengatakan ada cinta di hatinya, tapi ia berusaha menepisnya dan berpikir semua hanya halusinasi sesaat yang akan hilang dalam sekejap. Bunga sakura,,,seperti itulah namanya. Begitu indah, namun begitu menyesakkan, baginya.

_Satu baris lagu yang kucipta untukmu_

_Telah menghilang saat airmata menutupi pelupuk matamu_

_Kau telah menemukan jalan hidupmu_

_Dan ku telah bersiap untuk melupakanmu_

Sakura bagaikan sebuah kuncup bunga yang baru akan mekar. Namun terhambat karena air tak cukup menyiraminya. Dia hanyalah kelopak yang tiada arti, mungkin untuk saat ini. Karena api telah membakar indahnya dan dia mati sebagai bunga yang tak indah lagi.

_Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu_

_Namun kau lebih dulu pergi dariku_

_Aku hanya sanggup menahan perih_

_Saat matamu tak lagi mau menatap mataku_

Semua luka yang terasa di dalam hati Sakura telah menjadi anugerah terindah, bukan hal yang perlu disesalkan. Karena luka itu adalah sebuah cinta yang terindah atau mungkin cinta sejati.

_Bersama dengan mekar dan gugurnya bunga itu_

_Aku persembahkan padamau_

_Sebuah lagu alam yang kan membuatmu_

_memaafkan diriku_

**###To Love you More###**

"Sakura, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya seorang wanita setengah baya kepada Sakura. Menakjubkan memang, Sakura berulang tahun di kala musim tatkala bunga sakura mekar. Mungkin itu sebabnya, ibunya memberi nama Sakura.

"Aku..." Sakura bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan, apa yang dia inginkan, dan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan.

"Kau sudah dewasa...Kau harus mampu menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri." Ibunya menasehati Sakura sambil memegang pundak putrinya itu. Sakura menatap ibunya dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Kau itu seorang wanita...Dan sampai kapan pun, tak ada wanita yang menunggu perasaan seorang lelaki," lanjut ibunya tiba-tibanya.

DEG

Detak jantung Sakura seolah berhenti kala mendengar ucapan ibunya. Dadanya langsung terasa sesak.

_"Tak ada yang menunggu perasaan lelaki."_

Kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Tidak ada...Benarkah? Aku...Selama ini aku menunggunya...Salahkah aku melakukan itu? Salahkah aku, bila terus berharap dia kan menerimaku?

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya ibunya hingga membuat Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya langsung pucat. Hatinya sakit, namun ia berusaha menutupi semua itu.

"Ano...Ibu..." jawab Sakura yang suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ibunya heran dan bingung melihat tingkah putrinya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ano...Ibu..." Lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Apa yang dia pikirkan tak mampu dia ucapkan. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Dia pun tak sanggup bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tiba-tiba saja...

Tes...Tes...Tes...

Airmata yang selama ini tak mampu ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Airmata yang hanya bisa menetes di hatinya, kini perlahan mulai jatuh membasahi lantai tempat ia berpijak. Betapa malangnya dia jika terus menerus seperti itu.

"Sakura, kau..." Ibunya langsung berbalik memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Airmata terus mengalir meluncur melewati setiap lekuk wajahnya. Dingin...Sakit...

_"Ibu...aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh karen atak mampu menuruti perkataanmu. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa...Aku ingin dia menerimaku...Aku tak bisa menekan perasaanku...Aku tak sanggup membunuh perasaanku...Aku...Aku sangat mencintainya, Ibu..." _Terus menerus Sakura berusaha menekan perasaannya agar dia tak berucap apa yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan.

"Tenanglah, Sakura..." kata ibunya yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Tapi Sakura bukanlah orang yang sanggup tegar seperti karang. Ada saat dimana dia sangat rapuh. Dan saat itu, Sakura tidak akan isa bersikap tenang dan tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku...mereka bilang aku seperti kuncup bunga. Pasti saat mekar nanti, aku akan menjadi bunga yang indah. Tapi sepertinya, sebelum saat itu tiba, aku akan terus seperti ini. Berpijak pada keyakinan yang aku miliki.

Disisi lain, Karin dan seorang lagi teman Sasuke terus berjalan mencari Sasuke. Di ujung jalan itu, lambang Uchiha terpampang jelas di bajunya. Sasuke masih terpaku oleh keadaan. Ada sebagian ingatan masa lalunya yang kembali berputar di otaknya, seperti sebuah film pendek dan dia menyaksikan keadaan yang selalu menyedihkan.

"Sasuke..!" teriak Karin sambil menghampiri pemuda yang cool itu dengan diikuti oleh seorang pemuda lagi. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Tiba-tiba menghilang dari kami..." tanya seorang pemuda yang di samping Karin. Sasuke diam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti elang yang hendak memangsa seekor ular, benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa...Kita pergi...!" jawab Sasuke tegas. Lalu ia pun memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk pergi mengikutinya. Arah yang tidak jelas membuntuti pikirannya. Semua buntu...Tidak satu pun dia melihat cahaya yang kan menunjukkan kemana arah dia pergi.

Deras air yang mengalir pada satu sisi sungai yang kian bercabang, mulai mengoyak setiap getaran nadi yang kan membiarkan darah terus mengalir ke satu tempat. Tempat bertumpunya semua emosi, perasaan, dan harapan. Tempat yang mengundang kekecewaan. Tempat yang menimbulkan kebencian.  
Hati...  
Kala hati berbicara tentang cinta, ia akan menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Saat hati telah tertutup kebencian, cinta hanya jadi pajangan yang mungkin tak tergambar dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Burung camar saling berkejaran melawan ombak. Matahari pun perlahan mulai tersenyum. Walau ia tahu, saat tuk mengembangkan senyuman itu hampir habis. Senja yang begitu indah seperti hujan darah yang menyelimuti kota. Merah...Sangat merah...Menyala bagai api yang ingin membakar seisi dunia. Keindahan yang semu karena semua hanyalah sebuah ilustrasi penggambaran jiwa kedua insan yang tengah dipermainkan oleh cinta.

Perayaan musim semi di Konoha telah menjadi acara rutin setiap tahunnya. Semua laki-laki dan perempuan turut ikut berpartisipasi dalam perayaan tersebut. Ada yang memakai kimono, namun ada juga yang memakai pakaian biasa.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sakura," puji ibunya tatkala melihat putri semata wayangnya memakai kimono berwarna merah muda yang lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Dia yang tak pernah berdandan, kali ini di make up oleh ibunya, tapi tetap terlihat alami.

Malam ini dia benar-benar seperti Tuan Putri yang siap bersanding dengan Pangeran pujaan hatinya. Namun semua yang dia harapkan tak jua muncul dihadapannya. Dia hanya dapat merasakan kosong di ruang-ruang hatinya. Hanya semu yang ia dapat.

_Bintang yang kian menjadi permadani malam_

_menutupi kekecewaan yang telah kau berikan_

_Langit hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang terjadi padaku_

_Bulan kan merintih, menjerit, namun tersenyum_

_melihat aku hanya meratapi nasibku_

_Tuhan..._

_Mampukah aku menjalani semua ini?_

_Bila hatiku sudah tak mampu lagi?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Alhamdulillah...akhirnya selesai juga. Kependekan ya? Emang dari sananya begitu. Za udah atur jadi seperti ini. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngedukung Za dan juga untuk semua yang udah mau baca dan review fis Za ini.

Za akan kasih tau cuplikan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan baca di bawah ini...

**Next Chapter**

"Kau tahu, Sasuke...! Orang sepertimu itu tidak pantas dicintai...! Pantas saja banyak orang yang membencimu...Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Sasukeeee...Aku..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Siapa Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan, kemarin itu ulang tahunmu, ya?"

Hehehe...Segitu aja ya bocorannya...


End file.
